Talk:The Dahon/@comment-24712329-20140320184829/@comment-5158690-20140320192156
How do you know for sure that all culture before the Arathi's rise was exactly Western European/Norse themed? Blizzard has left many things unknown, and I simply took advantage of it. Of course, the Dahon seem really unique, but I repeat myself - is that always a bad thing? However that is not what I wish to explain here - these are the history and origins of the Dahon, not their current situation. It might not be understandable, but the Dahon have progressed to match the morals of current human cultures, simply not entirely. Names, equipment and traditions are only remnants of the once completeley unique Dahon culture. Their alphabet was long forgotten, and not so many knew it in the first place (it was basicly doomed to become extinct, not recieving much recognition and attention from the Dahon themselves). They have mixed with Stromgarde people over time, adopting many aspects of the usual Warcraft human culture, but preserved their autonomy as an ethnic group. The history is what makes the Dahon unique, not their current situation. You could call them the usual humans with strange names and customs. As for the lore, thank you for reading it. Thoradin's main concern was not annexing Dahon lands (which are to the south and would be generally harder to govern), but the troll threat to the north. His wish to obtain the well trained cavalry of the Dahon was not his first ambition as well - he only wanted it to strenghten his armies against the trolls. That does not mean that the Dahon are the very best cavalry ever existed - I have simply noted that Thoradin wanted the cavalry. The fact that he sent small troops to the south against the Dahon show that he deemed them pretty much insignificant except for their cavalry, which he began to deem unimportant later on. "The forming of other human nations did not stop the connection between Avengrad and Strom - all travel routes remained active with Stromgarde as well as the established new ones with Kul Tiras across the sea and the dwarves of Khaz Modan." - I believe this section confused you more or less. The forming of other human nations commenced when Thoradin died - I meant to say that even after the Empire's fall, Avengrad and Strom continued the trade relations with the Empire's successor Stromgarde. As for the dwarves, I did not state Ironforge, did I? I said Khaz Modan, and that does not mean Dun Morogh only. What I am trying to explain is that the Dahon are not a civilization - they are an ethnic group. The wiki page here is concentrated on their origins, which are not entirely preserved and thus the Dahon are not entirely unique. Such an example is Avengaard, which was named after Avengrad, but not with the same name, because the Dahon "evolved" and adopted to Strom culture, since the population of Stromgarde was larger and concentrated in the place the Dahon lived. The concept of the Dahon is not Bulgarian culture - it's a nomadic tribe. I only used Bulgarian art and cultural diffrences to point out the fact that it's a nomadic tribe, resembling the Bulgarians during the First Bulgarian Tsardom. P.S: I value your opinion, trust me. This is the place for debate so feel free to express your opinion on anything you find worth it. It doesn't matter who shares your opinion - it is your opinion after all, am I right?